On The Table 1
by Pinesofthemind
Summary: Incest stuff happens between Dipper and Mabel on a kitchen table


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dipper sat at the kitchen table on a Saturday morning, bored out of his mind with nothing to do but sit still for the rest of the afternoon. He heard some footsteps and picked his head up only to find it was Mabel coming in with an empty glass, presumably to fill it up with water./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"'What's wrong dip?' she asks as she tips the tap towards her filling it to the brim with cool and refreshing water. 'Well for starters there's nothing much to do, looks like it's just going to be another boring Saturday'. Mabel pulled up a chair and sat beside him while sipping her drink, the savoury taste helped calm her mood and think clearly, considering she didn't have anything to do either. 'Oh yeah, i forgot to ask, where the hell is mum and dad anyway?', mabel responds with a playful 'they decided to go shopping, haven't you seen the fridge?'. Dipper groans, picking himself up as he slumps over to the fridge in a manner that reminds Mabel of those late night zombie movies they used to watch as kids. He gripped the door handle and flung the door to the side to view the horrid nightmare before his eyes. 'What in the Jeebus is this madness?! We've only got milk and chilli sauce', 'aw don't worry about it dip, they said they'd only be an hour.'/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dipper walked himself back to his chair and slumped into a position comfortable enough for around six or seven hours. 'Well what are we gonna do now?' Dipper asked he could see the puzzling look on Mabel's face as he tried to think of something to say without messing up the delivery. 'Maybe we could y'know..talk? We haven't had a good down to earth convo in quite a while bro', Dipper thought about it for a moment, could there be a conversation so intimate it would distract him from the very thoughts of food? Perhaps the impossible could become the possible, thanks to this gem of a twin. 'Alright then you're up, go ahead homie'. As Dipper had given her the go-ahead, he noticed a small smirk began to grow on Mabel's face, whatever the reason, he could only sense absolutely barbaric thoughts from it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"'Have any girls that you like recently?', a certainly odd question for someone like Mabel, she didn't really care all that much about Dipper's love life, but on this occasion, it appeared she had turned the tides on him. 'Uh..no not really, I don't have anyone I particularly like at the moment'. Mabel giggled to herself, she knew she had him on the ropes. 'I noticed that you've been eyeing candy a lot recently and I don't mean friendly glances', well shit, she had him now might as well come out with it. 'Okay, I did sorta like candy I guess..' Mabel pauses confused 'what do you mean sorta? Don't you also like Wendy as well?' Dipper's cheeks started to burn up as he jumbled up his answers, he finally outs with 'well, maybe I j-just kinda like dipping with double crushes', Mabel replies with a short chuckle 'oh come on Dipper, are you sure you really liked her? I'm sure you just found her to be good looking'. That could have been it right there, Mabel had already answered her own question now all he had to do was reply to her answer and that would have been it. However, Dipper stupidly splurts out 'well, not like I have much experience with girls anyway'./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Mabel gives another giggle, this time it lasted longer than the previous, 'this isn't good' Dipper kept telling himself, 'if this carries on i'll have to book it from this table'. 'Y'know dip i may be able to teach you a thing or two about girls, something I'm sure you'll appreciate'. At this time Dipper slows himself down, could his sister be giving him advice? He wasn't sure yet, 'how exactly is someone like you going to help me out?'. 'Oh I know I will come on kick out your chair and I'll show you how'. Dipper follows through with her request, to him this was probably the most excitement he had felt all day. Mabel waited for him to position himself correctly and stood over him until he finished. Dipper stared up at her wondering what kind of evil scheme she could be plotting. Mabel picked at the tufts of her jumper and began to pull it up and over her head until it was off and flung over at the opposite end of the table. Dipper's eyes widened as he slowly realised what Mabel was wearing. A thin white vest top, visibly showing her nipples through it. 'Mabel what the fu-' before Dipper could jump up and ask her what the hell she was doing, she forced her body weight against his legs, unable to support her he stumbled back into the chair in a panic of embarrassment. Mabel, however, wasn't the slightest bit afraid of anything, it was like she had one particular objective in her mind./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Dipper and Mabel both picked up their heads only to lock eyes with each other, he could feel the heat radiating off of her face and body, it was all too close for comfort and he had to speak up about it. 'How does it feel huh dip? Anything special right now?', she teased him with a smile on her face as she inched closer. Dipper gripped the edge of the seat as he attempted to get up, but again, Mabel had forced her body weight on his shoulders and he slumped back into his predicament. 'You're not going anywhere bro, I still need to teach you a few things' she said, with a hint of passion in her voice. 'Mabel for god's sake what the hell could be so important that you would be s-straddling me?!' 'Oh yeah that's right hehe, I haven't even told you yet, silly me' she knocks herself on the head in a playful fashion. All dipper could do was stare, he hadn't experienced something like this before. Having an attractive girl this close to him would surely bring about the prophecy of doomsday in his eyes and the fact that this girl is someone he could call family wasn't okay. He wanted to stop this here and now, but why couldn't he just push her off? As he had been thinking about this Mabel started to move her behind and no not off the chair, but in a straddling motion on Dipper's lap. She let her head fall down and rest on his chest as she continued to roll her back in a pattern of which would make Dipper tense up. He began to feel his mountain rise up from its tomb, 'no no no no' he repeated in his head 'c'mon little head you gotta stop this shit right now', but it seems that little head wasn't paying attention to Dipper. However, Mabel's pace had begun to slow down, she had her fun for now seeing Dipper's expression was priceless. She leaned her back up and began to get off of her awkward bro, his freaked out face had already sent her laughing in hysterics. But before she could do this, Dipper's tip had grazed along the skin of Mabel's panties./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; min-height: 1px; color: #444444;"She yelped with a slight shriek of passion and surprise. 'Oh shit, was that me just now?' she thought to herself 'okay no, there's no way that could have been me'. She laughed it off in her head and thought it was Dipper until she saw the look on his face. Just then something changed within him, all of this madness that had happened in under 10 minutes didn't matter anymore. As long as he could get back at Mabel for what she did to him, it would be sweet revenge. She, however, was dazed in the moment she couldn't believe how it felt for her, Dipper's tip passing across the skin between her legs made her twitch with delight. As she wondered what to do next two massive hands had grabbed her sides and sat her down on Dipper. 'Dip what are you-', before she could say anything he lunged at her with his lips and connected with hers in a fire of passion and embrace. Mabel was too shocked for words, all she could do was sit there and reel it all in. However, Dipper wasn't finished yet, as he took in Mabel's dazed look he moved his hands off of her curves and moved them up her body. Mabel could feel the cold touch of his hands against the warm blanket of heat radiating from her skin. The feeling sent her gasping for air as he separated her mouth from Dipper's. He looked at her fragile figure, eyes brimming with confidence she met his gaze, 'oh don't worry Mabes this isn't over, we're just getting started…'/p


End file.
